1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle information terminal and an information distribution system for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
The applicant of the present invention previously submitted a patent application for a road traffic information distribution system through which road traffic information distributed through FM multiplex broadcasting or the like is received by an on-vehicle unit and also road traffic information for a specified target area to which a specific road traffic condition applies, is distributed to the on-vehicle unit from a distribution server via a mobile communication network such as a portable telephone network (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-80030).
In the event that the contents of traffic information received through FM multiplex broadcasting and the contents of traffic information distributed from the distribution server are different, there is no way of ascertaining which traffic information should take precedence in the road traffic information distribution system described above.